Hidden Secrets
by CookieAndMudkip
Summary: Bella's arived back and Edwards acting odd. What happens when she's bitten? why are the volturi hanging around? And why is Esme lingerie shopping? M for language and lemons.
1. Something's not right

Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately =[ …

Chapter 1: Something's not right

EDPOV

It was a muggy December's eve when I was watching her. Climbing slowly out of her van she carefully placed her feet on the slippery pavement. Carrying the shopping, she moved slowly when suddenly she slipped. I was there in a second. "Edward?" she said looking confused, "Yeah" I replied putting her back on her feet and grabbing the bags from her hands.

"You don't have to follow me all the time you know" she said sarcastically, opening the door. "Well if I didn't I'd miss all the fun moments when you slip up." I smiled but quickly looked down as she glared in annoyance. She just laughed and continued to walk into the kitchen. I sat down and observed her as she put the shopping away talking about random things that occurred when she went to visit her mum during the holidays. "I wonder if Alice is planning a Bella Barbie session. It has been a while since my last one" She laughed pulling her hair out of her way.

We decided to sit down and watch something on TV. Charlie would be back soon and I'd have to 'leave'. I loved spending time with Bella; she's been away recently visiting her mother and her boyfriend. She doesn't know how much I've missed her. I pulled her close to me, she moaned sleepily in my arms. I smiled as I listened to her heart beat calm to a steady beat. She was asleep. I picked her up and walked her carefully up the stairs at human speed, there was no need to rush my last moments with her. I laid her down in her bed and pulled the covers over her, kissing her softly on the cheek. I jumped out of her window when I heard Charlie pull up at the front door.

Usually I'd stay with Bella through the night but my cell started to ring. "Hello?" I asked. "Hi Edward, its Alice you need to get home right now." And with that my little pixie of a sister hung up. She never gave any detail. I sighed, took one last look at Bella and ran back home.

Running through vast amount of trees, the Cullen residence came into picture. I rushed through the door almost dropping Esme's new Italian vase.

_Come to the study son _Carlisle whispered. I was there in a flash. "Dad?" I said looking slightly confused. Carlisle motioned for me to sit down. I slid softly into the leather chair in front of his desk. "I want to warn you that Alice has seen visions of Victoria very close to Forks, were not perfectly sure as her decisions keep changing." he said looking concerned. "She's come for revenge" I growled lowly. "Well we did kill her mate, but we need to make sure Bella's safe as we don't know what's happening" Carlisle said scratching his chin. "Is that all?" I asked almost impatiently. Carlisle nodded and I ran out of his study downstairs.

Emmett was playing on the Xbox with Jasper. It was surprisingly quiet usually Emmett would be screaming at Jasper accusing him of cheating. I decided not to inquire and enjoy this new found peace. But it was soon short lived. "Damn Jasper! You so cheated!" Emmett said throwing down the controller and folding his arms. "I did not! You're just not as good anymore" Jasper laughed. Emmett's expression went from a stroppy teenager to a deadly murderer. Just as Emmett was about to pounce, Esme shouted "You break one single thing and you can say good bye to your jeep Emmett Cullen". He whimpered and stormed off, most likely to look for Rose. I couldn't help but laugh.

Jasper joined me on the sofa "So I've heard about the Victoria thing". I nodded and he looked at my sympathetically "Don't worry, Bella is one of us, Victoria wont even get close" He smiled. "I guess, but Jasper we can't always be there, at least without her knowing and after everything that's happened I'd rather not worry her further" I said thinking back to James's assault on Bella. "Well what shall we do?" I asked, "I guess we will have to wait till Alice gets a definite vision" he replied. I sighed, I hate waiting to know the danger. I decided to go and hunt and try and clear my mind, after all I was picking Bella up tomorrow and taking her to the meadow.


	2. The meadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing … again =[

Chapter 2: The meadow

BPOV

I woke up abruptly, shivering in a cold sweat. I dreamt of James, his menacing glare laughing coarsely as he broke my bones and bit into me. I had never felt so much pain. I shook it off and looked doe-eyed around my room. _Where's Edward?_ I panicked and ran to my window. It was closed, it's never closed. "Bells, Alice rang she'll be over in 10 minutes" shouted my dad. _10 minutes? This is Alice were talking about 10 minutes is like 2 if im even that lucky!_

I sighed and got in the shower allowing the cold water to drain the nightmare within. I got lost in thought. Thinking about the prom, well more about how amazing Edward looked in his black suit. I smiled to myself before being rudely interrupted by the doorbell. I squealed, ran out of the shower and threw some clothes on. "Bella where are you?" a familiar high-pitched voice called out. "I'll be down in a bit Alice" I called back. I grabbed my things and ran down stairs only to be pulled into a big hug.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" she beamed. "I've missed you too Alice" I smiled back. After saying goodbye to my dad I climbed into Alice's canary blue car. "Oh I can't wait to play Bella Barbie again" she giggled "but Edward said I can't have you today, how selfish is that?" she said showing a face of mocked hurt. I laughed when I looked at the speedometer. 105! Oh my god Alice! I quickly began to get uncomfortable clutching to the car seat. Alice just smiled it off and in no time we were stopping outside the Cullen's house. Alice got the door and we both made our way to the door.

Before Alice even reached it, it swung open revealing the happy faces within. All happy apart from Rosalie, I still don't know why she's being funny with me. I shrugged it off and greeted my second family. Esme hugged me first "Welcome back dear, we've missed you greatly" she beamed as I pulled away. Carlisle then came and hugged me "Its good to have you back Bella" "Thanks Dr Cullen" I smiled. "Bells!" Emmett said squeezing me tightly "Emmett, can't breathe here" I stifled. He shyly released me but smiling still. Rosalie just looked at me and huffed dragging Emmett out of the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice join Jasper. He half smiled still seeming as if he was in pain. I returned the smile and looked around. "Where's Edward?" I asked. "He's on a hunt dear, he will be back soon. Why don't you tell us about your holidays?" Esme said taking me to the sofa.

We talked for at least an hour before I heard the front door shut. My head snapped to the front door. There he stood, Edward Cullen. His hair was messy and his eyes were a deep black but they soon changed as he saw me. He said nothing but lifted me up and kissed me softly on the lips. "Bella" he smiled. I hugged him tightly "You, sir are very late" I joked. He smiled and sat me down, talking generally with his parents. "Bella would you like to go out?" He asked me stroking my cheek. "Sure, what do you have in mind" I asked lifting my head up from his chest. "Well it's a surprise" he smirked. Before I could protest or even ask a question he had scooped me up and placed me in his Volvo.

His hand in mine we arrived almost suddenly. I instantly recognised it, we were at the meadow. "Edward…" I began but he pressed his cold finger to my lips silencing me. He lifted me out of the car and placed me beside him amongst the flowers. We stared deep into each others eyes when he hovered above me, kissing me softly. I have missed his touch so much, I quickly intensified the kiss. Edward's eyes went from the colour of honey to jet black with lust. My breathing got heavier as I pulled him close to me, getting him to lavish my exposed neck with kisses. I moaned softly as he began biting my neck gently and gasped as his hands suddenly reached down and grabbed my butt.

We rolled over so that he was on top of me, his kisses grew steadily stronger until I could think of nothing else. I reached my hand down and began stroking his thigh, as I did he stopped kissing my lips and moved back onto my neck. This time he began moving slowly downwards until he was kissing the tops of my breasts. "Edward" I moaned feeling myself starting to get wet as he bit the skin. He began sliding a hand down my side until it reached my thigh and then he started rubbing it back up. I knew what was coming next and in all honesty I was begging for it. His hand rubbed over my thigh and started to slide up the inside, I began moaning softly again as his hand crept closer and closer. I couldn't wait any longer, I needed him. His hand was so close now, about to touch me. "No" Edward screamed and jumped off me.

I sighed softly; he could see the disappointment in my face. "Bella you know we can't…" he started to say but I cut him off "Its fine". I got up and walked to the car. The ride back home may have been quick but it was deadly silent. I honestly didn't know what to say. We'd been together for quite sometime, he wanted it as much as I did yet he still stops himself. He tried to grab my hand and hold it, but I refrained. He looked at me worryingly then concentrated on the road ahead.

We arrived back at the Cullen's house where Alice swooped me into a hug "Want me to take you home?" she asked sweetly. I nodded and walked with her to her car. Edward just stood there as Alice sped off down the drive. "I know what happened, it's kinda hard to not see things" she smiled. I blushed in embarrassment "Alice, I know why he pulls away but I trust him, I know he won't hurt me" I sighed. "I know Bella, but you can't force him, he doesn't want to hurt you" she reassured me. Before I knew it I was back at my house and after saying bye to Alice I ran upstairs to my room.

I threw myself on my bed and sighed loudly. _There must be something I can do? I mean he seemed so into it _I thought to myself. I heard Charlie pull in as I was changing into my pyjamas. I really didn't want to talk I just climbed into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Visions

Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Chapter 3: Visions

APOV

The next day announced itself. Patiently, the sun rose up and illuminating the horizon. I stared deep into the forest behind my window sighing gently. Jasper joined me by my side, pulling me into him softly. "Are you ok?" he asked looking concerned with my screwed up face. "Jasper, I'm worried about Bella. I mean our coven can protect her but the images Victoria is showing me are very disturbing and I believe Laurent has rejoined her little group" I whispered lowly. Jasper turned towards me and cupped my face with his hands pulling my gaze up. "She will be fine, Edward is constantly nearby her house anyways" he smiled trying to reassure me. I smiled back kissing him softly on the lips.

Jasper soon left to hunt and Edward needed to be informed of these new visions. _Edward, my room now _I silently thought. Within an instant my brother was beside me looking quite shaken. "What is it Alice?" he questioned. "I have some news about Victoria and also I'd like to talk about yesterday" I replied looking absent minded as yet another vision plagued my mind. I saw Victoria hovering over Bella, slowly draining her bit by bit. Hearing Bella scream made me shudder and threw me back to reality. Edward was closer looking very concerned. "What news on Victoria?" he asked quickly. "Laurent has returned to her and she has been showing me visions of hurting Bella, I just had one a moment ago it was horrible" I shook my head trying to remove the screaming that echoed throughout my mind.

Edward just nodded and sat on the bed rubbing his temples in deep thought. "And about the meadow yesterday, Bella feels slightly rejected" I said looking glumly at the floor. "Alice you know I can never loose control with Bella, she knows this" he growled. "Okay but be careful, she has missed you so much and for you to quickly reject her it is confusing her" I said placing my hand on my brother's tensed shoulder. "You've seen this?" He inquired. I nodded and stood up looking outwards into the forest. "She needs you Edward, not just in a protective sense, she needs some sort of relief you know." I didn't bother to turn around; I know Edward had already left the room.

EDPOV

What could I do? Of course I love Bella, and I'd give her anything. But I can't loose control with her, she'd just end up hurt and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt her. I groaned loudly as I ran through the forests to hunt. I was quickly distracted as my phone started to ring. It was Bella. "Hi, ermm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to make things difficult" she said quietly. "It's ok, can I come over later im in the middle of hunting" I said rather rudely. "Oh, okay sorry again" she hung up and I felt like an idiot. I didn't need to be angry with her. I ran deep into the forests as my eyes turned black, identifying my prey. The next thing I knew was my blood stained shirt and my bloodied hands. I ran back home to clean up. I was, after all, seeing Bella tonight.


	4. Jacob Black

Disclaimer: I still don't know anything =[

Chapter 4: Jacob Black

BPOV

I woke up around 9 am; my alarm buzzed loudly ringing in my ears. I groaned as I pulled myself up from my bed and switched the alarm off. I fell back down into my bed, lost entirely in thought. My mind wandered back to yesterday in the meadow. Feeling rejected and self-conscious I quickly pulled the covers over me realising I was only in a tank top and matching boy shorts.

I giggled at my immaturity and got up. I think Charlie had already left, the house was completely empty. I dragged myself into the shower and quickly washed myself. Dripping wet, I stepped out of the shower I heard a knock at the door. _Great, who is it this time!_ I thought to myself. I grabbed my dressing gown and secured it tightly round my body before leaving my bedroom. I descended down the stairs to see who was knocking this early. I opened the door, and to my surprise it was Jake. "Bella" He smiled. "Hey Jake, come in" I said stepping out of the way. He rushed inside "Did I catch you at a bad time?" he laughed noticing I was in a dressing gown, my hair soaking wet. "A bit, how about I go get dressed and ill meet you down here as soon as possible?" I smiled. He nodded and I ran as carefully as I could up the stairs.

I grabbed some plain underwear and removed the dressing gown. I pulled out some clothes Alice had bought me, a mid-night blue shirt and white skinny jeans. I pulled my half-wet hair into a pony tail and raced downstairs. "Sorry I took so long" I blushed entering the lounge where Jake sat patiently on the sofa. "It's ok" he smiled. He looked me up and down and clearly approved of my outfit. "New clothes?" he asked. "Yes, not really my thing but apparently it suits me" I shrugged half smiling. He laughed and pulled me out of the house by my hand. "Your kidnapping me again hmm?" I laughed. "We're only going to La Push, it's a nice day and you look like you could do with some sun" he joked. I climbed into my truck as did Jake.

We arrived at La Push, Jake was right it was a beautiful day, a very rare occurrence for Forks. I was so used to the rainy days and the gloom. He eagerly jumped out and started walking towards the beach. I spotted Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Angela sat casually sunbathing. I dragged Jake to see them. "Hey guys, this is Jake" I said, they all smiled back and waved. They all continued with their conversations and we wandered off. "So how's school?" Jake said trying to make conversation. It was obvious he was nervous. "Its ok, same old really" I shrugged. We spent a few more hours just talking generally, when I realised the time. "I really should be going now, want me to drop you home?" I asked. "No its okay, im meeting Embry and Quil soon." I hugged him goodbye and made my way to my truck.

When I returned home I decided to call Edward. My nerves grew as the ringing tone filled my ears. He answered "Hi, ermm sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to make things difficult" I said quietly. "It's ok, can I come over later im in the middle of hunting" he replied sharply. "Oh, okay sorry again" I said before hanging up. Did he really need to be that rude to me? I mean it was just a kiss that was just a bit too intense.

I sighed and threw myself on my bed. I tossed and turned a bit before deciding to do some homework. I sat there for at least an hour finishing all the pieces given to me. I wandered around the empty house trying to keep myself occupied. I didn't know when Edward would be here. It had been about 2 hours since he called. I decided to make Charlie's dinner, spaghetti bolognaise. I cooked it and put it in the microwave for when he returned later that evening.

I sat in the lounge watching the TV lifelessly until I heard the doorbell ring. I nervously approached the door and opened it. There he stood, Edward, messy bronze hair, deep topaz eyes and the most indifferent expression I had ever seen on his face. I said nothing but moved out of the way allowing him inside. He walked slowly inside and turned to face me. "Hi" he said awkwardly avoiding my gaze. "Hi" I sighed. I sat down on the sofa and he joined me. He slowly put his stiff arm around me, his face almost reminded me of Jasper when I first met him, in pain.

"Is something wrong?" I said looking into his eyes. "No, why would you say that?" he asked sarcastically. "If it's about yesterday, I've already apologised!" I said folding my arms in protest. He removed his arm "Its not that just, just don't worry ok!" he said coldly. I got up and exited the room, Edward instantly followed "where are you going?" he asked. "To my room, good night Edward, don't worry about staying tonight im sure you have better things to do" I said bitterly leaving him stunned at the bottom of the stairs. I changed into pyjamas and got in my bed. _Why was Edward being so awkward? What have I done? What's going on? Something's not right here_ I thought to myself before I drifted to sleep.


	5. Animal Attack

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own anything sadly.

A/N Thanks for the reviews this is my first fanfic, and seeing as I like to finish things I am planning to keep this going. I have new ideas everyday, if you have some suggestions of course please message me (:

Chapter 5: Animal Attack

CPOV

I was busy in my study when I heard Edward slammed his door shut. I sighed and put my book down thinking about the Victoria situation. I think Edwards handling this all wrong and from what I've heard from Alice he hasn't been particularly kind to Bella. He concerns so much for her safety, I think it's suffocating her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a little tap on my study door. "Come in" I beckoned. It was Rosalie. "Hi dad, can I talk to you?" She said quietly looking at me. "Sure, sit" I said motioning to the chair in front of my desk. "You know Alive thinks Victoria is back, well there's been some news" she said looking serious. "Continue" I said slightly sitting forward. "Well the local police have found dead bodies, an animal attack apparently" she said looking uncomfortable. "Hmm that's strange, why haven't they called?" I inquired. "I heard it just now on the way back from my hunt with Emmett." "Ok thanks Rosalie" she nodded as she swiftly exited my study. It wasn't long before the police department called and asked me to identify the cause of death. I quickly left the house and raced to the station.

EDPOV

What the hell Bella?! I slammed my door shut and slouched on my sofa watching the lifeless rain fall helplessly down my window. Why was she being like this? I really didn't get it. My clothes were soaked; I threw my jacket and top to the floor leaving my exposed chest to dry. I spent countless minutes staring at my phone. Should I call her? She did seem pretty upset with me my mind stated. I shook my head and dropped my phone to the floor. I walked over to my stereo and put some music on; I made my way to the bathroom. I stepped into a cold shower, thinking over what I could've possibly done. _Edward there have been animal attacks close to Forks, dads on his way there. _Rosalie whispered. _Okay_ I replied. Perfect, if Victoria gets any closer I swear I'll just hunt her down myself.

BPOV

What was Edward's problem? He seemed so distant and cold with me, definitely not like him at all. I guess I could ask Alice tomorrow. I sighed and turned to my window, He wouldn't be there but he didn't deserve to be. There was no way I was having him near if he was going to be so, so annoying. I was about to turn my light out after reading a few textbooks but I heard a knock on my window. My eyes snapped to the dark figure behind it. It was Jake. I quickly ran over to the window and opened it carefully. "Jake what are you doing here!" I gasped. "It's not only the bloodsucker than can climb to your window you know" he smiled. I rolled my eyes and allowed him entrance into my room.

"So this is what your room looks like" he said examining my room carefully. Noticing my underwear scattered on the floor I rushed to pick them up. Jake laughed and I shot him a dark stare. I quickly shoved them under the bed and returned to Jake. "So did you need something?" I asked pulling my dressing gown around me. "Since when did I need a reason to come see you?" he said looking confused. "Since you decided to enter my room via the window?" I laughed. He just smiled and pulled me into a big hug, he was so warm I subconsciously snuggled tighter into him.

When we pulled apart my eyes met his almost instantly. I stopped breathing as he slowly leaned in. Our lips clashed together, enjoying the warmth I pulled him closer. He automatically placed his hand around my waist. Stumbling slightly we fell onto the bed. My heart beat increased and my breathing hitched as he started to slide his hand up my leg. I was so lost in desire and longing to be touched I didn't even notice Jake removing my dressing gown. He moved away from my lips momentarily looking at me lovingly. "Jake, no more. This is wrong!" I said pushing him off of my bed. He didn't seem to listen. He pushed himself back on me kissing my neck.

I felt so uncomfortable, I was almost crying as his hands wandered around my body. Suddenly he was thrown off and I heard a loud growl. I sighed with relief, Edward. "You bastard! How dare you touch Bella!" he said bearing his teeth. He automatically took a defensive stance in front of me. Jake said nothing but looked apologetically at me before climbing out of my window and most likely running off. I collapsed to the floor crying. Edward turned around and held me up. "Bella are you ok?" He asked looking at my tear stained face. "Im sorry, it was my entire fault. I let him in my room, I didn't know what to do when he kissed me" I shamefully cried into his chest. "Shh, it's not your fault" he chanted rocking me slowly in his arms.

He stayed for the rest of that night; I even believe I caught him sobbing too. I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and ashamed.


	6. Reasons

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but been busy with coursework and exam preparation. But here it is the next chapter. Will try and update this story regularly but don't shoot me if it takes a while.

Chapter 6: Reasons

BPOV

I woke up as the morning light pierced through my curtains. I turned my head to see Edward sparkling magnificently in the sunshine. "Good morning beautiful" he said kissing me on the top of my head. "Morning" I said quietly tightening my grip on Edward. He slipped out of my grip and stood up staring at the wall.

"What on earth possessed you to kiss Jacob Black?" he said turning towards me with a pained expression on his face. "I don't know, my feelings just went weird. I can't explain it properly, im really sorry Edward" I said looking with guilt at Edward, his eyes now black with rage. "I need to go hunt, ill see you at school" he said exiting out of my window. I stared completely dumbstruck at his sudden absence. He had hunted last night, surely he wasn't hungry. I walked into the shower and continued to get ready for school.

EDPOV

That filthy dog, touching Bella like that. He will pay … eventually. I had to get out of there, to think she started this by kissing him back. I needed to talk to Alice, see if she had any clue as to this little event. I ran straight home and into her room.

"Oh Edward, there you are" Alice said surprised. "Alice, did you see anything happen last night with Bella?" She got up looking concerned, it didn't take an empath to guess I was pretty angry. "Only that you were holding her, you were both sort of crying" she said looking plainly at me. "Jacob Black… he touched her, he kissed her and what more upsetting. Bella kissed him back" I said shaking my head in disbelief. Alice gasped and quickly hugged me "I didn't see anything other than you two holding each other. This is weird, I need to talk to Carlisle." She quickly ran out, presumably to Carlisle study whilst I remained in her room staring blankly out into the forest.

APOV

"Dad?" I asked cautiously. "Come in Alice" Carlisle beckoned. He motioned for me to sit down. "I heard what you and Edward were talking about, I believe I have a theory" He said placing his book down on the wooden desk in front of him. "Before you joined our coven Alice, we previously lived here in forks yet it was occupied by a tribe, the Quileute. We made a treaty, which we abide to now about hunting animals and staying off the tribes land. Well tribal legend suggests they descended from wolves. My theory is that the Quileute and Jacob Black may indeed be Werewolves, in which case you can't see them in visions. And so you couldn't see Jacob with Bella." I was stunned; Werewolves were one of the biggest threats to vampires. Their teeth can tear right through our marbled skin. "What should we do, we can't protect Bella if she decides to visit Jacob and I doubt they could prevent an attack from Victoria." I said frowning at this news.

BPOV

I climbed in my truck and made the same journey to school. I figured Edward wouldn't pick me up. I drove past Jake and his friends. he smiled sheepishly then returned to talking. A wave of guilt and regret enveloped me; I could hardly keep the tears back. I parked in my usual space and climbed out of the truck.

I looked around nervously for Edward, I saw his Volvo but he wasn't stood beside it. I walked past numerous people trying to find him or any of the Cullens. I decided in the end to just go to class, after all he sits next to me in Biology. I entered the class and as usual he was sat there only he wasn't looking at me, he was staring blankly out of the window. I slowly sat down next to him and gently placed my bag down on the floor. "Edward?" I said gazing at him. "Not now Bella" he growled lowly. My eyes remained on the board for the rest of the lesson. As soon as the bell rang Edward shot out of the classroom leaving me feeling destroyed and upset.

When it came to lunch time, I decided to sit with Angela, Mike and Jess. I continuously stared over to the Cullen's table. Rosalie was busy teasing Emmett, Alice was daydreaming, Jasper looked my wave and gave me a sincere smile I knew he could sense my emotions. I then looked at Edward. His usual golden brown eyes seemed dark and hollow he looked like he was in so much pain. I couldn't stand it; I grabbed my tray and put it away swiftly exiting the dining hall. I heard Alice wince as I left.

I drove home partially blinded by tears, but nothing could excuse the flicker of red I saw to the side of me. My heart stopped as someone jumped on the back of my truck. I pressed down hard on the brakes and screeched to a halt. My worse fears were confirmed when the figure walked around to the front of the truck. Victoria.


	7. Bloody Revenge

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

Chapter 7: Bloody Revenge

_A quick reminder_

_I drove home partially blinded by tears, but nothing could excuse the flicker of red I saw to the side of me. My heart stopped as someone jumped on the back of my truck. I pressed down hard on the brakes and screeched to a halt. My worse fears were confirmed when the figure walked around to the front of the truck. Victoria._

BPOV

She smiled with her crimson eyes glowing intently on me. She walked around and opened the door dragging me out of the truck. I didn't know what to do. She stood there silently inspecting me, growling lowly in her chest as she brushed along my neck. "Bella, I must say it's a pleasure to see you again." She said inhaling my scent which slowly turned her eyes a deep shade of black. "Speak for you self." I muttered. I quickly gasped at my reply and was automatically pinned to my truck by my throat. "Hmm, you're far too cocky for a stupid human. Don't you know it's not a good idea to play with vampires? Remember James?" she said running her finger along the crescent shaped scar on my wrist.

"How could I forget, he was awfully charming. Biting me and breaking my leg." I said staring deep into the jet black eyes of Victoria. "Well im sure I'll have fun, killing you and such" she smiled. "You really think you could get away with this the Cullens are probably on their way" I said smiling back at her. "I don't think so Bella, they think im in Serbia. They left this morning" she laughed. My heart stopped dead and my face froze. Victoria inhaled deeply "Your fear is so … mouthwatering, and the way your heart is pounding…" she ran her hand over my neck.

I couldn't say anything as Victoria exposed her fangs. She at first grazed them along my neck sending shivers down my spine. "This is for James; See how Edward likes it, to loose a mate." Her fangs pierced my delicate neck and I screamed as the venom flowed into my veins.

EDPOV

What if I was too late? Victoria had my Bella. Me and my family ran in unison to tackle this bitch who had most likely ended Bella's life. Venom pooled around my eyes, the tears that would never fall. As we got closer, I could hear her faint heartbeat. I launched myself at Victoria and ripped her head of. Alice, Rosalie and Emmett all helped whilst Jasper and Carlisle helped Bella into her truck. _Is she?_ I couldn't help but silently ask Carlisle. _No, but there's too much venom to stop the transformation, to drain it would kill her completely_ He replied.

I growled as I started to make a fire and burn this cursed bitch. No more would she try and take away my Bella. The others went home as I watched Victoria turn to ash, not leaving until I was satisfied she was fully destroyed.

It was late and the moon was out, I decided to go home and check on Bella.

I ran into the guest room where she was laid, shaking violently screaming in pain. I rushed to her side and held her ice cold hand. "Is it happening? Are you sure there's nothing we can do?" I begged. "No son, there's too much venom in her system. She will become one of us" Carlisle said placing his hand on my shoulder. I growled and watching my Bella battle the venom in her system.

The others left me alone with her. Hearing her heartbeat slow was the most sickening sound in the world. I couldn't stand it. I didn't want this for her! I ran out into the woods to clear my head. Many days passed with her screaming filling every inch of the house, it was painful. Why did she have to go through this?

BPOV

My eyes slowly opened. The pain was gone, but there was something new. I couldn't feel my heart beat. Was I? No, I couldn't be. I looked around and saw Carlisle and Edward standing over me. "Bella?" Carlisle called out. I whimpered in response. "Bella, you're … Im sorry but you're a vampire now." Carlisle words shook me. I got up and steadied myself. I wandered into the bathroom ignoring Edward's efforts to help me.

I confronted the mirror and looked at myself. My eyes were a deep crimson colour, not like Edwards golden brown eyes. My skin was pale white and my once curly brown hair stood straight billowing over my shoulders. I gasped at my appearance. I felt a hand snake around my waist "You're beautiful Bella" Edward said kissing my cheek.

I was shocked at my appearance. "What happens next?" I asked turning to Carlisle. "We keep you away from the school for a while until we have you fully feeding on animals" With these words I felt a deep burning in my throat. Edward noticed the change in my eyes; they were now a deep black. "Let me take you hunting" Edward said grabbing my hand and running with me through the forest.

"I hear vampires have gifts, I wonder what mine is" I said sitting down on the grass wiping the blood from my mouth. "We will find out soon enough" Edward said kissing me softly on the lips. I intensified the kiss and Edward moved away. "What now? Im a vampire, you can't hurt me anymore Edward, at least not physically, im sick of you rejecting me all the time." With that I ran back to the Cullen's house and locked myself in the guest room. _Why is he still avoiding me? What am I going to tell Charlie? What if I can't control myself around humans?_ I sighed and watched the sun come up, wondering what the next day would bring.


	8. What Do We Do Now?

**Disclaimer: Still Dont Own Anything :( **

**A/N : I know ive been away for a bit, this is due to family tragedy and exams, sorry ive neglected the story but i hope to make posts more regularly.**

**  
Chapter 8: What Do We Do Now ?**

_**A quick reminder**_

_**I intensified the kiss and Edward moved away. "What now? Im a vampire, you can't hurt me anymore Edward, at least not physically, im sick of you rejecting me all the time." With that I ran back to the Cullen's house and locked myself in the guest room. Why is he still avoiding me? What am I going to tell Charlie? What if I can't control myself around humans? I sighed and watched the sun come up, wondering what the next day would bring.**_

**BPOV**

**Its been exactly 5 days 14 hours and 30 minutes since i was turned into a vampire. 2 days, 10 hours and 25 minutes i have been locked in my room. Clinging to my knees i rested my head atop them, Edward didnt want me. Venom pooled in my eyes. The tears i couldnt cry. No one dared to enter the room, i overheard them say that Edward had left. Countless hours i have spent watching the transition from night to day. I carefully walked over to the mirror my attention reaching the new crescent shaped scar on my neck. My focus then rolled up to my eyes not as bright as before but still a deep threatening red. Why doesnt he love me? Why doesnt he want me?**

**I stumbled back to the bed in tears, sobbing into my pillow. I heard a light knock on my door. "Bella?" i gasped, it was Rosalie. We had never been the best of friends, in fact she resented me. I wanted to be like them and she wanted to be like me. To be able to have children. "Look, i know i'm not exactly your favourite person but dont think i condone Edward leaving". Hearing his name caused me to sob uncontrollably. Before i knew it i was in Rosalies arms being comforted. With a shakey voice i whispered "What am i going to do?" "I dont know Bella, but i think you should talk to Carlisle, your still a newborn. A newborn who's seriously been pissed off, you should be ripping Forks up now but your not." i nodded silently and walked human pace to Carlisle's study.**

**CPOV**

**What was i going to do with Bella? Edward's left, he thinks he's damned her soul and completely ignorant to the fact she wanted to be like us. He doesnt know how much he's hurting her! With his selfish actions! A low growl came from my chest. I heard a whimper behind me, i spun round. "Bella?". Without saying a word she collapsed in my arms. She lifted her eyes to meet mine "What do we do now?" "Well first you need to hunt" I said stroking her cheek.**

**BPOV**

**"Well first you need to hunt" Carlisle said stroking my cheek. "Can i, well err ... can Jasper take me hunting?" i asked quietly. I heard footsteps behind me and i spun around. "Sure darlin' id be happy to take you" Jasper smiled, reaching out his hand for me to take.**

**I watched carefully as Jasper hunted and elk, not my favourite animal but it will do. The burn in my throat was so painful serves me right i guess for moping in my room for 2 days. I need to drink and then to find Edward, he cant leave me.. not now. "Bella, not to worry you or anything but i cant feel your emotions anymore and, well Alice cant see you in her visions." He approached slowly sitting down directly in front of me. "What does that mean Jaz?" i asked nervously. "Well when Alice no longer sees a person it either means they are ... ermm .. going to die or their vampiric power prevents it." If life was still in my heart it would be pounding with panic. "I .. cant ... no... im not going to die ..." placing my head in my knees i resumed my protective position. "Bella... we dont know for sure whats happening.. all i know is that we need Edward back, Carlisle has a theory. He thinks that your mind has shut out everything in its pain meaning mine or Alice's gifts dont work and since the pain is rooted with Edward, we need to find him... soon." Rising up slowly i found my feet and my prey. My mouth pooled with venom, i ran as fast as i could towards the scent each timing burning my throat. I finally appraoched the tantilizing scent, venom dripped from my mouth i stalked my prey. I could hear Jasper screaming in the distance, i didnt see why, my prey wasnt human. I blocked him out and lept for the giant wolf before me, teeth bared. Taking down the animal, Jasper grabbed my arms restraining my from the source of my desire. "LET ME GO!" i growled. "Bella, NO! your far over the treaty line we need to get back now !"With that the cloud of red which had clouded my vision lifted, i gasped in horror. I stared at the giant wolf before me, right in its eyes. I attacked the pack..**

**Horrified with my actions i ran as fast as i could with Jasper trailing behind me. We needed Carlisle .. We needed him now.**


	9. MiscommunicationAndALotOfAngryWolves

Disclaimer: I dont own anything :(

A/N: Im feeling uber generous .. TWO UPLOADS in one day (: .. im making up for the absence (: Enjoy

Chapter 9: Miscommunication And A Lot Of Angry Wolves

BPOV

"CARLISLE!" Jasper shouted. We were approaching the house, Carlisle met us half way. "Jasper, Bella whats happened?" he looked shaken. "Bella attacked a pack member, she ran too fast and over the treaty line" Carlisle's eyes widened at Jaspers words. "Get inside, tell the others .. I need to get Edward." "You know where he is?!" i said desperately. "Yes, he contacted me an hour ago, now go inside, ill bring him back and we will deal with the pack."

Jasper dragged me inside, i could barely walk. _I cant believe it.... I ATTACKED THE PACK... thats worse than a human... Oh god ive ruined everything for the Cullens. Oh my god! they didnt even know i was attacked and changed by a nomad, they will think theyve broken the treaty._ I collapsed on the floor and Esme ran to me cradling me in her arms whilst i sobbed. Jasper explained what had happened, what i'd done. Rosalie laughed "I never cared for dirty mutts, dont worry Bella we outnumber them now" she smiled. "I've ruined things though, We'll have to leave. I wont ever see Charlie again. I cant believe i was so weak!"

"Bella you werent weak, i ran after you because there were humans nearby, whilst attacking a pack member isnt exactly wise you didnt hurt them, and no blood was spilled. You ignored the humans blood call and went straight for a werewolf, but dont worry once you start feeding on animals more regularly youll calm down and so will the attractiveness of mutt blood" Jasper pulled me into a tight hug and sat me down. We waited in silence for Carlisle to return with Edward. I was nervous but also happy to see him. Alice's eyes glazed over as another vision was playing through her mind. Jasper rushed to her and took her hand. "Alice?" She pushed his hand away "It's ok Jaz i can see Bella again" she smiled. "Well thats some good news" smiled Emmett.

I closed my eyes and rested in Esme's arms whilst everyone was busy talking amongst themselves. "Bella?" i heard a familiar voice call. I slowly opened my eyes, bronze hair, topaz eyes, concerned look on his face. Edward. "Edward?" i questioned, he rushed to me and held my hand. "I'm here" he whispered. I quickly removed my hand from his "you left, you promised!.. YOU PROMISED!" Venom filled my eyes and he took a step back hanging his head in shame. "I'm sorry Bella, i am.. i just needed time... i didnt want this for you" he whispered. The room was silent watching our actions. "Didnt want this? and what let me grow old and wither and eventually die, when we could have milenia together.. You didnt even care to hear my opinion on things, you just did what you thought was best. Now your regretting me ever being changed, well mr i love myself, Victoria bit me... she lost me my soul not you so dont you dare blame this on you. It was going to happen eventually if not now, then Carlisle would've done it. If you dont want me, just say!" i screamed, my legs were weak i was being held up by Rosalie. "I do want you, i do!" he grabbed my hand, almost pleading. "You broke your promise, you promised me after leaving me in the forest, breaking my heart, that you would never leave me again, ever!" "I'll make it up to you, Bella, I love you" He whispered

Then he sat down in the middle of the floor staring at the ground. Carlisle walked to the door before i even heard a knock. "Sam, Jake... come in". Instantly i grabbed Edwards hand knowing i cared for him, regardless of the events before my changing. He smiled and took me out of Esme's arms and began stroking my hair. Sam and Jake walked cautiously into the room before us staring at each individual. I hid from them in Edwards chest, i couldnt let Jake see me like this. "Bella, theres no point hiding, i know your a leach.. you attacked me remember?" Jake said bitterly. I winced at his words and a low growl emitted from Edwards chest "back off Black!" "Hah control your girlfriend, she attacked me remember?" he laughed. I started to stand up but Edward held me tight, i pushed his arms away and walked towards Jake. "Jake, they didnt bite me... Victoria did, you know the one youve been chasing around the border. She got to me when i decided to take a drive. As for me attacking you, im sorry your blood called out to me, im still a newborn. But as soon as Jasper told me i was over the treaty line i realised it was a pack member, im sorry you had to see me like that i just hope you can understand" i pleaded with him, staring into his eyes. "Bells we cant just ignore this, you attacked the pack, youve broken the treaty." "No i didnt, i pushed you over, i didnt bite you.. if i did you wouldnt be standing" i whimpered at the thought of Jake dead on the floor, immobilised by my venom. "I stopped myself! If anyone is to be killed its me, i broke the treaty and seeing as im not a member of the cullen family by law they shouldnt suffer my fate." Instantly the whole Cullen clan surrounded me in defensive crouches. "Easy Jacob, we've heard their side they havent broken the treaty as for Bella we shall discuss with the elders tonight." And with that Sam dragged Jake out who was fully convulsing, im surprised he didnt phase right then. I heard a loud howl and i knew then that my friendship with Jacob Black had ended.

I fell into Edward's arms, he rushed me to his room and placed me on the bed. "He wont hurt you, he wont even get close" he smiled his crooked grin and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Now i need to hunt, ill be back later... and if im right Alice was looking for you, you owe her a Bella barbie session" he winked. I groaned into the pillow and the whole house erupted into laughter. My pixie like friend picked me up "Right, time to start" she giggled. "Jasper? Help?" i begged. "Sorry darlin' you have no choice" he grinned.


	10. She Broke The Treaty!

Disclaimer: I own nothing as per usual

A/N: Seems in a writey mood (: sorry if theres a few spelling mistakes unfortunately ive misplaced my microsoft office disk so im using wordpad lol. The curses of having to format your harddrive are endless. Also this chapters going to be a Jacob POV, sorry to those who expected me to carry on with Bella's. I just thought it was appropriate to let Jacob have a say. Besides Bella did attack him. All those waiting for Bella barbie it will be in the next chapter.

Chapter 10: She Broke The Treaty!

JacobPOV

Instantly the whole Cullen clan surrounded Bella in defensive crouches. "Easy Jacob, we've heard their side they havent broken the treaty as for Bella we shall discuss with the elders tonight." And with that Sam dragged me out mid-phase. I swear i couldve ripped cullens head off the smug bitch! Its not enough hes taken the one thing i care about but he flaunts her immortality and love for her in my face. I swear one day his face wont be so perfect. "Jacob calm down now!" Sam ordered. Damn not being able to ignore the Alpha's orders. "Sam your pushing it, they broke the treaty!" I growled. "No they didnt, Bella was bitten by a nomad, attacking you on the other hand we will need to discuss with the elders. Until then i want you to patrol the north border, now go!" Sam ordered.

I allowed the anger to envelop me, flames danced around my body as i phased into a wolf. My mind was a mess. _Why did she stay with the leach? I couldve given her everything he couldnt, babies, a stable life... We were so close when he left .. now he swans in like nothing fucking happened !.. Bella saved his ass out of guilt .. not of love.. hes far too possesive and controlling .. she deserves better... Now look she's a bloody vampire! not to mention she attacked me .. which would be pretty hot if she couldnt kill me with her venom. _I winced and raced off for the north border.

_Yo Jacob! you ok ? Whoa .. Bella's a vampire now? _Seth thought

_Yes Seth she's one of them... they broke the treaty _I growled

_No, they couldntve have .. Shit she attacked you! _ Seth replied

_Cut the language kay? your sisters going to kill me if your cursing at your age _I joked

_Fair enough, right Jake im phasing out you need your space _Seth said

_Thanks_

I heard a loud noise to the far east of me, i knew for once i was alone with my own thoughts. After patrolling the north border i began to run back to La Push when i smelt something close to the border line. Pacing faster and faster the sickly sweet smell of strawberries and freesias hit my nose making me wince. _What is she doing here!_

"Jake, look im sorry i attacked you i couldnt control myself" I laughed at that statement. "Look jake nows not the time to be making sexual innuendos, dont condemn the Cullens. I attacked you and Victoria turned me, not out of choice i have you remember.. but please believe me.. ill bring you her ashes .. just dont do this" She fell to the floor sobbing. I slowly walked up to her wary of the treaty line. She reached her hand out to stroke my fur. I let her, her cold hands making my body shiver. I growled and Bella stepped back. "Oh right, yeah dont want to make you naked" she laughed. I joined in, things seemed to peaceful. Thoughts of our time together fixing the bikes filled my head. "I'll miss you jake" I looked up instantly.

_What does she mean! she cant be leaving?!_

I ran off to the nearby trees to phase back to my human form. "Dont tell me your leaving me Bella" i grabbed her wrist. "YOU CANT LEAVE" i screamed. she snatched her hand back. "Jake its the only option i have, if the treaty is found to be broken i cant stay here, i have my own family to protect now". "Your own family? What about Charlie? What about Renee? What about me Bella.. your just going to leave?!". "Jake its the only option i have, the Cullens are my family now, and if your going to fight them then we will move or fight back.. please Jake dont make this happen, i really want to stay" she looked distraught, her heart torn between me and cullen. _Oh yeah she likes me still _i grinned smugly before shaking it off. "I have to go, Sam will probably wonder where i am". I took her in my arms for the last time, regardless of her marble like skin, she was still my Bella. "Goodbye Jake" she whispered.

I phased back only to have my head filled with voices, the most dominant was Sam's

_Jacob where have you been? _He asked

_I patrolled the north border when i smelt something on the borderline _i replied innocently

_Oh god you were seeing your leach lover, how tragic _Leah added

_Be quiet Leah! _Sam ordered

_Yeah i saw her, i said goodbye i dont see why your questioning me when you can see in my head anyways _i said bitterly

_Come back to La Push its time to talk with the elders _Sam ordered

With that i hightailed it to La Push to be met with the elders including my father. We talked for hours, i was given the deciding vote seeing as i was the one attacked. I didnt know what to say do i get the leaches killed along with Bella or allow them to so lightly break the treaty. "I cant do this, Bella hasnt done anything wrong it was in her... nature.. They didnt bite her so the treaty remains intact." i whispered. Obvious objections came from Leah, Paul and Jared, i sighed it off and walked to my house. I needed sleep 48 hours patrolling our borders really does take it out of you. _Hope she appreciates this, this is the last time i shall be saving her firm ass. Hmmm Bella's ass._ And with that i fell asleep.


	11. Barbies And White Lies

Disclaimer: Dont own anything, not even Jasper =[ he's pretty cute with that southern accent

Chapter 11: Barbies and White lies

BPOV

My pixie like friend picked me up "Right, time to start" she giggled. "Jasper? Help?" i begged. "Sorry darlin' you have no choice" he grinned. "Be kind to me Alice please?" i begged. She just giggled, uh oh. "You'll enjoy it, i have just what you need" she smiled pulling me with great force into her room. I examined the room, lingerie.... alot of lingerie...oh god! "Told you" she winked. "Whats all this for?" i asked nervously. "What do you think silly, i know you want to get with Edward, you know properly... well i thought this would help" she sang, such a little devil she was. "Ok, damage control, im not wearing anything slutty so you see this.." i pointed to a whole pile of well, you couldnt exactly call it underwear, there was hardly any fabric there! "Is going no where near me ok?" Alice nodded innocently and grabbed a bag. "I think this will be perfect, try it on" she smiled pointing to the bathroom. I nervously walked into the bathroom, locked the door then opened the bag. OH MY GOD!

It was perfect, not slutty yet sexy. I removed the white lace corset from the bag and eyed it contently. It was slightly see through but that didnt bother me, it was beautiful. I could hear Alice giggle outside the door "I said it would be perfect" she called through the door. I shoved the lingerie in and shot out of the door to hug her. "Thank you, it will be perfect" i smiled. "Right time to dress you up for tonight" Alice beamed. "Tonight?" I asked. "Yes Edwards taking you out tonight, but before you worry about humans we've checked the area". I sighed and settled into a chair whilst Alice did my hair. She curled and tugged at my hair till it was in perfect ringlets which cascaded down my chest. She then applied subtle makeup on me, liquid eyeliner to my eyes and a nude lipgloss for my lips. "And now for your dress, before you moan about us spending money on you, its totally worth it" she beamed, she then ran into her wardrobe and pulled out a dress bag, anticipation set is as i waited to see my dress. "Ive seen you'll love it so chill" she nudged me. She slowly undid the bag to reveal a midnight blue strapless dress which ended just about the knees. "Wow Alice your like amazing, the dress, the lingerie, my hair are all beautiful thank you so much" i hugged her tightly before being interrupted by Jasper. "Sorry darlin' but do you think you could hurry up, Edwards getting impatient" he smirked. I laughed and ran into the bathroom to change. I carefully removed my clothing, unfortunately ripping my trousers "Stupid vampire strength!" i cursed under my breath. "Its ok ill buy you some new ones" I heard Alice say.

I pulled out the white lace corset, breathing deeply i put it on. _Could i really do this? Is this me? Will he like it?_ Millions of varied thoughts flew through my mind when i gasped. I forgot to see what panties Alice had bought. _Please not a thong! Please not a thong! Please not a thong!_ a chant that slowly filled my head. I looked deep into the bag and sighed with relief. French knickers. Perfect, i smiled. Once my underwear had been put on i got to carefully putting my dress on. Frustration soon set in as i fiddled with the zip. "Need any help?" Alice smiled peeping behind the door, "Yes please" i replied. She helped me with the dress and pulled out some black peep toe stilettos. "Thank you so much Alice, hang on, red sole, Christian Laboutins! Jesus christ Alice you didnt have too". She just smiled and gently shoved me out of the door "Have fun" she winked. _What a naughty girl, note to self Alice is a total lingerie freak._

I walked carefully down the stairs at human speed, unsure as to if i was as clumsy as i was when i was human. When i reached the bottom step i was greeted with deep onyx eyes. _It was working!_ "Hello Edward" i smiled. "Bella, wow you look beautiful" he strained. I could hear Jasper chuckle from the other room. Edward just shook his head and too my hand, leading me out of the door. "Where will we be going Edward?" i asked as he placed me in his volvo. "That my love is a secret" he smirked. Just as i was about to hold Edwards outstretched hand my phone beeped. Alice. _Dont forget Bella, be confident, your beautiful and theres no way in heaven he can resist you! A x_. I smiled and tucked my phone away into my clutch bag then took Edwards hand. We stopped after 30 minutes, i blinked out of habit but i still couldnt tell where we were. Edward helped me out of the door and led me accross the forest. It was illuminated with thousands of white fairy lights. I smiled when i recognised it, the meadow. "The last time we were here, you were human. The last time you were here, i rejected your needs" He said quietly, pulling me closer to him. He lowered his head and whispered "I wish to fufil them, I want you Isabella.." With that i kissed him fiercely which at first he easily returned with as much force. He pushed away again. "I dont want this to happen right now, i was brought up to be a gentlemen, regardless of the fact your now a vampire and no longer as fragile.. i wish, to make you my wife... if you will let me" he whispered. I was shocked .. stumbling to the floor i sat in thought. "Why did Alice? ... i mean she put all this effort in" I mumbled. "I was thinking of it Bella, you dont know how much i desire you" he whispered softly into my ear stroking my neck. "I dont know Edward, its a bit fast.. i mean we have the threat of Wolves apon us, there is no time for a wedding... we might not ... survive.." i choked my last words out, it was unbearable to think of my family torn apart.

"I dont want to loose you Bella, and i wont. I want you to take my name, i want you to be a legal member of the Cullens, i want you to be my wife." he placed in my hand a small velvet box. I opened it carefully. "It was my mothers, i want you to be my wife Bella please say yes.." He looked desperate. _La Tua Cantante, he's here._ I handed him the box. "I need time to sort my head out ok? Ive only just been turned, im still a newborn... and ive pretty much condemmed your family to death i just need some time, can i talk to you when i return home?" He nodded and left promptly. I followed the scent and stoppped before the treaty line. I hated lying to Edward, but i needed to protect them for once. Maybe he will listen to me.

A large russet brown wolf stopped a little way in front of me. "Jake, look im sorry i attacked you i couldnt control myself" A laugh erupted from the giant wolf. "Look jake nows not the time to be making sexual innuendos, dont condemn the Cullens. I attacked you and Victoria turned me, not out of choice i have you remember.. but please believe me.. ill bring you her ashes .. just dont do this" I fell to the floor sobbing. He slowly walked up to me wary of the treaty line. I reached my hand out to stroke his fur. he let me, my cold hands made his body shiver. He growled and i stepped back. "Oh right, yeah dont want to make you naked" i laughed. He joined in, things seemed to peaceful. "I'll miss you jake" He looked up instantly. He shot into the nearby trees and a loud noise filled the air, he phased back to human form. "Dont tell me your leaving me Bella" he grabbed my wrist. "YOU CANT LEAVE" he screamed looking hurt. I snatched my hand back. "Jake its the only option i have, if the treaty is found to be broken i cant stay here, i have my own family to protect now". "Your own family? What about Charlie? What about Renee? What about me Bella.. your just going to leave?!". "Jake its the only option i have, the Cullens are my family now, and if your going to fight them then we will move or fight back.. please Jake dont make this happen, i really want to stay" I couldnt control my sobbing, _what if he didnt help me, what if the pack attacked the cullens? What if Edward....NO_. "I have to go, Sam will probably wonder where i am". He took me in his arms for the last time, He burned like the sun but still he was still my Jacob . "Goodbye Jake" I whispered.

After watching him run off, i ran back to the Cullen house, only to have the whole family staring at me. "Bella where have you been?" Edward glared. "I went for a quick hunt" i lied. "Why do you smell of dog then?" Edward snapped back. _Crap!_ "Bella.... you didnt" Carlisle stepped forward. "No i didnt, i smelt Jacob near the border, i had to try Edward... its all my fault i dont want to fight, i dont want you to fight... i dont want to loose any of you." I whispered. Carlisle embraced me "We understand, but it was very dangerous, you shouldve atleast told Edward, bring him with you... your still a newborn" i nodded and looked up at Edward. He looked relaxed... I took his hand and took him upstairs before shooting a look at Alice to know it wasnt happening. "I'm sorry Edward, i had to.." i pleaded with him. "Shhh" he silenced me, kissing my lips softly. "Now Bella, have you thought anymore about becoming Mrs Edward Cullen?" He smiled. "Well, i have... and i would like to accept your proposal... Yes" i smiled. He smiled and pulled me into a tight embrace. The house filled with cheers. Edward slipped his mothers ring on my finger and led me downstairs. Alice hugged me and whispered "Save it for the wedding night, oh and congratulations" she winked. I smiled and was quickly grabbed by Emmett "Yay Bells you get to be my sister, we can play games all day and all sorts." He beamed. "I'd like that" i smiled back. Next was Rosalie "Im so happy for you Bella, welcome to the family" she smiled as she embraced me.

"Finally, i thought he'd never ask, all his tension has been killing me" Jasper smirked and winked slyly at Edward, who just frowned and rubbed his temples. "Welcome to the family Bella, im so glad to be able to have a daughter like you, there is one small task i believe Alice has forgotten to ask you... May we, Alice and i, plan your wedding?" Esme asked patiently "Of course, i couldnt think of anyone more better" i smiled and was crashed into a big family hug. Up to now, this was the best moment in my life.. finally being accepted fully into the Cullen household. Rosalie was my friend, Jasper didnt want to kill me anymore and Edward didnt have to worry about hurting me or me being in danger. I looked to Carlisle "What about Charlie?" i asked nervously. "Im sure there will be a way to organise it so Charlie may be amongst you on your wedding day, maybe even give you away.. Jasper and i agree your self control is high and its amazing coming from a newborn" I rushed into his arms and hugged him tightly. Having Charlie at the wedding was everything.


	12. An Awkward Meeting

Disclaimer: I still own nothing =[ apart from the story ideas ... =]

A/N: Alice is such a naughty vampire, just wanted to ask if anyone had any ideas theyd like to share about the wedding.. i have read alot of cullen wedding stories and really do wish it to be more unique.. the more you review the more i post new chapters (:

Chapter 12: An Awkward Meeting

BPOV

The past few days have been a blur. Me attacking Jake, Edward proposing, Esme and Alice get to plan the wedding. _Lets hope Alice doesnt get carried away with the lace._ I smiled and snuggled up against Edward. He soothingly stroked my hair, playing with loose strands between his fingers. "I cant believe it, your becoming my wife." He smiled. "Me either, i cant wait to see charlie again either." Charlie. Another obstacle, i know i may not be lusting after human blood but i dont want to take chances. Its barely been a week since i was changed, so many things have happened since then. We have yet to hear from the wolf pack, but i dont think much will change. I broke the treaty, i attacked the pack.

Edward felt my body tense and lifted me up, my eyes meeting his. "Bella, are you sure your ok? Your worried about something, but i cant tell what." A concerned look was plastered on his face which caused his brow to furrow. "Its just Charlie, you know. I want to believe i can keep control but hes going to be so close." I whispered, casting my eyes down to the little bag Alice had given me earlier. I smiled to myself and Edwards tight embrace lightened. "Well, Alice says that the wolves will be here around noon" he said quietly. I nodded and removed myself from Edwards entangled arms. "I need to hunt, come with me?" i asked shyly. Hunting was still new to me and i loved to watch Edward as he gracefully launched himself at his prey, killing it instantly. I hadnt quite perfected my technique yet, but i still had time. "Sure, race you?" He winked before leaping out of the window. "Hey thats cheating!" i shouted running to catch him up. My newborn strength also made me rather fast, i passed Edward in no time. "Fastest of the family huh? Not now" i giggled. That was when Edward changed course and launched himself at me, taking me down. "What was that Mrs Cullen?" he grinned. "Edward, dear, your forgetting im stronger than you." With that i flipped him over and was now sat on his thighs. Giggling lightly i took off into the forest smelling a near-by deer, perfect for quenching my thirst.

After draining the deer i removed the evidence and sighed with satisfaction. "Uh oh" Edward said examining me. "What?" I said confused. "Youve just got blood on Alice's favourite top, she picked it out specially for you. Good luck dealing with her when we get back" he laughed. I quickly looked at the top, Edward was right yet not only was in covered in blood, it was ripped. _Im so dead_. "Well i might aswell get it over with. Lets go back to the house." And with that we followed our scent back home.

"Bella!... My room now!" I heard Alice call. Edward grimaced and kissed my forehead. Emmetts booming laughter filled the house, even Rose was laughing. I walked as slow as i could to Alice's room. I reached the door and knocked lightly. A small arm dragged me inside and placed me on the bed. "Right Bella, i know you dont appreciate me dressing you up like my own little doll, even if you do look cute. That doesnt mean you can mutilate the clothes okay?" She smiled. I nodded. "Thats it?" i asked trying to avoid her gaze. She quickly shoved a notepad in my hand. A note written in beautiful handwriting was apon it. It read: _Right i know im sneaky, but this is the only way we can plan honeymoon things without Edward knowing, ive been reciting literature in every language in my head to keep him out. _I instantly looked up to Alice and she gave me a wicked grin before handing me holiday brochures. Alice of course had highlighter all the best possible and most expensive (sigh) honeymoon destinations. I pointed to a few and she smiled approvingly before handing another note to me. _I'll be picking, it will be a surprise where you will go :)_. I laughed and helped her hide the brochures as quick as possible. We sat there talking about random events when we heard a knock at the front door. My eyes shifted instantly to the clock, it was noon. Me and Alice raced to the front room and sat on the sofa waiting for Carlisle to answer the door. Edward rushed to my side and casually placed a reassuring arm around me. I smiled lightly then focused my attention on the now opening door. It was then his pulse filled my head. The gentle beating of his heart re-igniting the burn in my mouth.

Sam Uley and Jacob Black walked in wrinkling their nose as they inhaled our scent. I assure you the motion was mutual. All of the Cullen's wrinkled their noses, i of course held my breath. I didnt need to give them anymore reasons to harm my family. Rosalie shot me a knowing look and i stifled a laugh. "We've spoken to the elders and we agree that the Cullens had no input into Bella's changing and so the treaty is still intact. However Bella attacked Jacob and the decision was left to him to decide whether to take action or not." Sam's words resonated throughout the room. Edwards arm tightened around me allowing a low growl to escape his chest. I lifted my eyes to look at Jake, my best friend. Venom pooled my eyes as i watched him walk forward avoiding my gaze. "I couldnt.... You may be a bloodsucker... i mean vampire... but your still my Bella" He whispered quietly. I broke free of Edward and wrapped my arms around Jacob. I sobbed a thousand thank you's in his chest. His blood may have been calling to me but i had to put that aside. I sensed Jasper behind me sending me waves of calm. "Jesus Bells even as a vampire your still emotional" he laughed pulling away from the hug. I smiled and rejoined Edward. "Thank you Jacob, you dont know how much it means to me, to us all." All the Cullen's nodded in response.

We said our goodbyes and Carlisle walked them out. Jasper rested his hand on my shoulder i peered up to look at him. "Time for another hunting session?" He asked smiling. I nodded and raced out into the forest at the back. I felt a presence behind me, i tasted the air... not Edward. I slowed to stop and turned around to see Emmett grinning wildly. "Hey Bells i thought i'd show you how i roll, i mean hunt... you get the idea" He laughed exposing the dimples in his cheeks. Emmett was the most easy going Cullen of the bunch, a bit like an older brother... in fact soon to be. I smiled at the thought of our wedding, mine and Edwards. "Hello Bella? Earth to spacegirl" Emmett nudged slightly amused at my vacancy. I stumbled and felt the velvet grass cushion my fall. Emmetts booming laugh filled the forest i couldnt help but join in. "How rude, i'll make sure Alice knows your to blame for this" I said pointing to a huge rip in my trousers. He quickly quietened down and chucked me on his back. "Time for bear wrestling" he beamed. "EMMETT I CAN RUN YOU KNOW!" i screamed. Emmett ignored me naturally and sped to an unknown location. Looking around the ground was dusted in white and mountain tops werent too far off. "Emmett how come were out this far?" I asked taking in the new surroundings and scents. "Well you dont expect bears to be so close to Forks, its not like their social... not like me." With that Emmett tackled me and wrestled with me. Thanks to my strength i was sat on top of his stomach looking rather smug. "Can we hunt now? my throats burning." Emmett moaned as i dragged him up.

After we had hunted we ran back to the house to see it was virtually empty with the exception of Edward. He hugged me tightly and nodded to Emmett who quickly ran off laughing like a small child. "Ermm .. Edward whats happening? Where is everyone?" i asked listening for any sign of my brothers or sisters. Nothing. "Well they are all helping with the wedding and we have decided that it will be tomorrow." Edward smiled his famous crooked grin. "Tomorrow?! Your kidding me, how come... so quick?" I started hyperventalating. Edward frowned and looked at me with curiousity. "I thought you wanted to be my wife?" he sounded cold and upset. _Well done Bella, hurt him again because your feet are a little cold_. "Of course i do, its just i havent had much time to think things over, i've only gotten used to the idea of being engaged. What about Charlie? What about ... Jake?" I asked nervously. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead. "All taken care of my dear Bella." He whispered. I smiled back and walked upstairs to our bedroom and tucked myself unecessarily into bed. With eager eyes i watched Edward enter the room. He winked and laughed "Seeing as its our last night being single, your sisters would like to aqquire you for the evening. I of course denied but you know how Alice gets." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. I nodded and removed myself from the bed. "What about you?" "Oh the boys have something planned for me" he smiled. I automatically went into shut down. _Stripper bars? Well i dont know what else could a vampire do?_ Edward caught my vacant expression and quickly hushed my fears "We're going hunting for the big game." I relaxed and smiled. "So when does the torture start?" I winked. "In about 10 minutes" he smiled. "Perfect." With that i locked lips with my soon to be husband before being dragged off by Alice. She muttered something like "Stupid horny vampires." Edward laughed and left with the boys. I looked in Alice's eyes and saw pure determination. Uh oh, somehow something was telling me this was going to be worse than Bella barbie sessions.... _I bet theres lace... Its Alice after all._


	13. I'm Getting Married Tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Not even Emmetts dirty mind. ;)

A/N: Lemons in the next one i promise =] this chapters purely about the hen and stag nights. I would say Alice's will be worse, but Edward will be getting very crude comments from Emmett. Bless him.

Chapter 13: Im Getting Married Tomorrow!

BPOV

"Ermm Alice? Where are we going?" I asked as i was being dragged through the Cullens garage and safetly fastened into Rosalie's red ferrari. "I thought you would like a shopping trip... for lingerie!" she squeled climbing in the drivers seat. "But... You gave me a whole bag full its back in the house." "Yes i did and you must wear that white piece i mentioned but this is for the rest of the honeymoon" She smiled. "Oh Rose and Esme are already on their way to our destination." _Hang on ... did she just say Esme? You cant be serious! My soon to be mother-in-law is going to help me buy lingerie_. If i still had blood my cheeks would be bright red. "You cant be serious Alice, Why Esme? Its like saying here Bella put this one on and seduce my sexy son" I shivered at the thought. Alice giggled and replied "Well if you thought i was bad you should see the stuff Esme's into." I grimaced and hid my head in my lap. We arrived in Seattle in about an hour, honestly if i thought Edward was fast then Alice is the monster of high speeds.

We parked and walked to meet Esme and Rosalie. Many heads turned as Alice and i walked through the crowd of people, some whistled and some just looked like they had seen an angel. I couldnt help but noticing the growing erection in one guys trousers. _Eww thats sick!_ I focused my thoughts back on Edward. To see his entire body... and him to see mine. I cringed at the thought, but as i walked past a shop i peered at my reflection. Gasping quietly i stopped dead, my eyes were an amber colour. I smiled and Alice whispered "Almost like us" she chimed. She linked my arm and we walked off to find our family. I must say walking human speed was rather boring, i found myself being scolded by Alice everytime i sped up. I flashed her a cheeky grin and returned to very slow speeds.

"There she is!" Rosalie cheered pulling me into a friendly hug. "Hey Rose, Esme" i replied smiling at both of my family members. "I hope you dont mind me coming along Bella, i know you must find it weird, me being the mother figure and all but i assure you i wont let them put you in anything too slutty" Esme smiled. I quickly walked to hug her and we headed inside. _Gulp! Lingerie shopping can be fun right?_ With that a text from Edward caught my attention. _Enjoy the underwear shopping dear, i cant wait to rip it off your body ;) E x._ Alice giggled and i glared at her. So Edward had a sexy side.... interesting. Before i could dwell on it too much i was dragged out of my nice little daydream of stripping Edward by my pixie sister. "So anything catch your eye?" she asked looking casually at the displays. I looked around, not realising i had been pulled inside. Leather, lycra, Lace, CROTCHLESS! _I'm screwed._

I swear Alice would've bought the whole shops worth, and i caught a rather red faced Esme in the Leather section. I couldnt help but laugh as she smiled shyly. "Right Bella, seeing as you just stood there like a zombie. Your amazing family have each chosen one lingerie outfit each. Hold them up girls" Alice chimed. I stared at hers first, a deep purple lacey camisole with french underwear. _Not bad Alice._ I put my thumbs up to Alice and she nodded happily placing it on my lap. My head turned to Rosalie's choice. Deep crimson boddice with tiny silk panties and suspenders. _Could i really get away with that._ Casually i took the underwear out of her hand and walked to a mirror and held it up to my body. I smiled and winked at her. She nodded approvingly. Last but not least Esme. I looked to her and she looked horrified with herself but shyly held up a leather corset and a tiny black thong. "Oh ... Esme... i never wouldve thought ..." With that we all burst out into laughter. "Thank you, i love them all" i smiled hugging them. We went to pay when Alice whispered in my ear "With each one ive attatched when you should wear it, ive had a few visions" she winked. "Thanks" i laughed and carried my shopping out into the nights cool breeze. "This is where im afraid me and Rosalie must go and assist to the wedding" Esme smiled. "Where is the wedding being held?" i asked shyly. "Our house of course, it has cover and easily accessable, by all manner of living things" Rosalie winked. "Ok thank you guys so much, i wouldnt've coped having to plan a wedding. I really appreciate it!" I smiled and took them both into a big hug. "Its ok Bella, we know were getting decent christmas presents too, thanks to this" Alice smiled.

"Christmas? You celebrate it?" I asked. "Not usually but seeing as your joining the family we thought we'd have christmas this year, Emmetts delighted" Esme smiled. "Yeah sounds like Emmett" I smiled. "Right, well we better go. Alice shall look after you until the wedding. But i believe she still has some things to talk to you about" And with a few more goodbyes Rosalie and Esme left. I turned to Alice looking confused. "I have some news, i've had some visions you should know about." she whispered dragging me to a small cafe and sitting me down. "I've seen you with a child, now whilst we both know that is impossible its clearly possible in your future. The second vision isn't so pleasent. I've seen you with the Volturi and well they shall be attending the wedding to check fully if you have been changed. Aro will be there with Marcus and Caius. Jane and Alec shall be there too." I nodded taking in all the information. _Surely children for a vampire is impossible otherwise Rosalie would've found a way._ Alice read the worry on my face. "Dont worry were looking into the child thing, well Rosalie and Esme are. I thought it best to keep it from Edward" I nodded. "As for the Volturi you were in your wedding dress so i presume its a meeting at the wedding." she smiled. "Comforting" i replied staring out the blank window. "Right time to climb back into Rose's car so we can back to the house and start to pamper you for tomorrow" and with that Alice dragged me effortlessly into the car and sped back home. _Oh yeah I'm getting married tomorrow! _I smiled and raced Alice inside.

EPOV

"Good evening gentleman" i smiled staring at my brothers and my father. "Hey its Eddie's last night of freedom, not that id want it. Damn Bella is fine!" Emmett chuckled. Jasper agreed and Carlisle just looked uncomfortable. "I'd watch what you say Emmybear before i tell Rosalie. Do you really want to sacrafice sex for a centuary?" I winked. _You wouldnt_ Emmett thought. "I would." i laughed. "Well son that is what we have come to talk about tonight" Carlisle said walking past Emmett who looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. "What? Emmett not getting sex for a centuary?" I joked. Jasper laughed before feeling the strong wave of anger hit him from Emmett. "No, as interesting as that would be. We mean sex with Isabella." Carlisle whispered almost shyly. "Whoaa guys whoever's getting horny please control yourself. I would very much like to not sleep with my sister in law" Jasper shouted. I cringed at the statement. "Well too bad she wants me then" I winked. "I bet if i didnt have Rose i'd be having Bella right this second. I mean damn! Have you seen that ass?" Emmett grinned. "Yes i have Emmett, i've seen more than you will ever do. And that ass your referring to belongs to me" i said smugly grinning at the thought.

"So Jasper where has Alice taken my wife to be?" I asked noticing the newly appearing grin on his face. "Only to get some sexy underwear Edward" He grinned. That was when a wave of lust hit me, i grinned. "Jasper i dont need your assistance, i can get horny all by myself" i winked. Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing. "I dont know what your laughing at Emmybear, i think you should check your trousers" i laughed. With that Emmett growled and tackled Jasper. Whilst they wrestled i decided to send my wife-to-be a text. _Enjoy the underwear shopping dear, i cant wait to rip it off your body ;) E x. _Returning my phone back to my pocket i saw carlisle holding both Jasper and Emmett by the ear. I couldnt help but laugh as the growls filled the forest. "I'm guessing we're not going hunting" i smirked looking at Carlisle's face. "You guessed right Eddie, we are totally going downtown, Strip club." Emmett smirked. _Imagine all that hot ass in there_ Emmett thought. I sighed and slapped him round the back of the head. "Be careful Emmybear i think you forget i can read thoughts." And with that we ran back home and jumped into Emmetts jeep.

Within a few minutes we arrived and entered the building. It was lowly lit with purple lighting, mesh covered booths contained the nights festivities. _Lets just hope Emmett doesnt get too carried away_ i thought. Eyes followed us around the room as we found a table. A red haired busty barmaid took our orders as we looked around. "Hey Carlisle. Does Esme know your here?" Jasper asked. "Err...no" He replied looking instantly guilty. "Haha thank god the pixie is the only one that knows, can you imagine Rose's face if i was eyeing these chicks up" Emmett grimaced. I was instantly distracted by a half naked blonde woman who appraoched our table. "I hear there's a stag about, care to show me who?" she winked. Emmett put his hand up but was quickly swatted by Carlisle. Jasper pointed to me. "Him" he winked. The woman came closer to me, rubbing herself against me. _Christ! this woman was touching herself!_ Jasper hit me with a wave of arousal and i instantly relaxed. After my lapdance had finished, the woman moved onto Carlisle. "Daddy, daddy, daddy if only mummy could see you now" Emmett winked. Carlisle stiffened and gently pushed the woman onto Jasper who was so lustful he projected it onto us. Typical now we all have erections. I glared at Jasper and he smiled apolagetically to me.

After Emmett recieved his lapdance and his tap on the shoudler from the bouncer. _Wait till i tell Rose where his hands have been_ i smiled. We jumped back into the jeep and drove home. Silence over took us as we were all ashamed of our actions. "Err.. Right boys, no one tells the girls okay...We'll be so dead" Jasper said sending a wave of calm to each of us. We all nodded then returned to our own thoughts. _I wonder if Alice will want to try a 3 some? _Jasper thought. I nudged him and shook my head, he just shrugged and returned to reciting latin._ If Edward doesnt tap Bella soon, Damn ill need to. Maybe ill rope Carlisle into it too, ive noticed him staring. _Emmett thought. I growled and Carlisle looked at us. I shook my head and ran inside. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Rosalie ordered. We instantly stopped and looked at each other, shit we've been caught. "I need decorations up pronto and Carlisle, Jasper, Esme wants your help she's outside." She smiled then ran off to grab the decorations. We smiled to each other, we're safe... for now. I smiled and patted Carlisle on the back before he left. _I'm getting married tomorrow! _


	14. In Sickness And In Health

Disclaimer: Nope still dont own anything, SM does... lucky..

**I know i said lemons in this chapter, but im saving it for the next otherwise it just wouldnt flow**

Chapter 14: In Sickness And In Health

BPOV

It was my wedding day, and boy didnt i know it. Not only was i smacked in the face with the worst case of butterflies ever to have existed but was being watched intently by 4 vampires. Esme, Rosalie, Alice and .... is that ?... no .. Carmen!. "Morning sleepy" Alice chirped. "Uhh..morning" i yawned, stretching out my limbs. "It's time to get you looking beautiful for your big day, mi amor" Carmen smiled as i embraced her. "It's good to see you Carmen, i presume Eleazer and the others are downstairs?" she simply nodded. When the pixie bursting with happiness couldnt be contained anymore she lept up to my bed and started bouncing, breaking it in her joyous cries. "Its today! It's today!" she smiled. Rosalie rolled her eyes and hugged me softly. "Now my dear grab a shower and meet us out here, we have to make you look stunning today" Esme smiled. _Yeah like i could compare to a vampire?_ looking at Rosalie, her stunning beauty. No one could. I sighed and dragged my bum out of bed, plodding lightly into the bathroom. _Now where did i leave that lacey lingerie?_

EPOV

"Damn Edward, calm your nerves.. getting jittery here" Jasper moaned. I smiled apologetically as i paced up and down. "Look dude your not even dressed yet, and from what i hear little sis is in the shower, so chill okay?" Emmett grinned. "And why Emmett would you be listening for my soon to be wife? Do you need me to tell Rosalie what happened last night" I smirked. Emmett's grin was wiped off when a growl filled the house. Me and Jasper couldn't contain the laughter. "Now now boys be fair" Carlisle scolded. "Oh sorry daddy, but you werent so angelic towards Bella last night, isnt that right Jasper." "Yup" Jasper winked. Carlisle turned a paler shade of white than i have ever seen and mouthed "Thanks" then ran out to do some explaining to Esme. "Hey Edward, Charlie's approaching, throw your suit on and greet him" Emmett said pointing out the window. I huffed and sped downstairs to greet Charlie.

------------------------------------------------Later On-----------------------------------------

BPOV

"Rose, why am i so nervous... not only about Charlie but the whole marriage thing." I said grimacing at my pale complexion. In all honesty i felt sick. "Well you better warm those toes up, Edward really cares about you. As for Charlie you'll be fine, we've made sure of that" Rosalie smiled. "What?" She said nothing but tapped her nose. _Silly, mysterious vampires_. After a few more pulls and tugs at my hair, Rosalie was finally satisfied. "Alice, make up !" she called. In danced my best friend armed and ready with more make up bags than wallmart. I grimaced and pleaded for help. "Just sit down, its not like you've had to stress yourself out with anything. Just enjoy today Bella. Today is the end of your old life and the beginning of your new one" she smiled skillfully applying make up. About 10 more minutes and make up was finished. I gulped, now for the dress. "Esme!, Carmen! Bring the dress!" Alice chirped. I stood up, shaking with anticipation.

Esme and Carmen entered with the beautiful handmade (_and no doubt expensive!_) dress. I was in awe of it. A simple, white satin dress. With cascades of white dropping from the bodice. The skirt gathered at my hip with intricate beading above it. "Wow, its beautiful Alice!" She smiled in appreciation, after all this was her handy work. "I knew you'd love it!" She smiled. She motioned me to come forward as the dress was lifted over me. It fit perfectly. Venom pooled in every eye in that room. "Bella dear, you look so beautiful." Esme cried hugging me tightly. Carmen nodded and Alice ran off to get something. She returned seconds later with a box which she handed to Esme. "Now my dear, the old earth has a tradition, you may have heard of it" She smiled. "Something Old" She said reaching into her box pulling out two beautiful handcrafted hair combs. "These were something i found in an antique shop on my travels around Vienna. I believe they are from the same year as Edward was created." I looked them over. Beautiful silver twists encasing pearls and ....._ DIAMONDS !_ "Thank you Esme, they are beautiful" I hugged her tightly as Rosalie placed the combs into my hair. "Something new" I turned to Carmen. She handed me a beautiful silver bracelet and kissed me softly on the cheek. "Thank you" i replied. "Something borrowed" I turned to Rosalie. She lifted up a garter and i swear if i could blush, i would be crimson. "I'll want this back when your done.... This one's been my lucky charm" she smiled. "Thank you" i said, embracing her in a hug. "And finally something blue." I turned to Alice who held out a blue ribbon necklace which donned the Cullen crest. "Alice ... I" i stuttered.

"Dont be thankful, thank you for bringing life to our family and to Edward. From today you are are Cullen for as long as we and you walk this earth." Carlisle suddenly spoke. He took the necklace from Alice's hands and fixed it around my neck. "Welcome to the family, daughter" he smiled hugging me lightly. Venom pooled from my eyes as i sobbed dryly into his chest. "Now my dear you must compose yourself, Charlie is coming... this will be difficult but i have faith in you" i nodded in response to Carlisle's words. Charlie entered the room and i ceased to breath. "Bells? Is that you?... Oh my god! You look beautiful... what happened to your eyes" He said edging away from my hug. "Well dad, please understand. Whatever im about to tell you is very dangerous, for me, my family and you" He nodded slowly bracing himself silently. "I.... well ... i'm a vampire..." I whispered loud enough for him to hear. "Oh .... Jacob was telling me about those.... heck he even phased infront of me. There he was stripping down, i was grabbing for my gun when he burst into a wolf. Took me a few days to get over it, but when i did... he told me about the tribe and the vampires." he half smiled pulling me into his chest. I hissed and was pulled back. "What? whats wrong?" Charlie asked. "She's very new to this vampire thing, she finds it a little difficult to cope with humans." Rosalie explained. "Ah right, will i be able to take her down the isle?" he asked nervously.

I nodded. I had regained control. Close proximity with a pulse is difficult, but i could handle this. I needed to. I linked my arm round Charlie's and made my way down the steps, towards my future, my Edward. As soon as i touched the floor i lifted my head up. Lights hung from the cieling as did flowers. Chairs were full of people from my past, present and soon to be future. I couldnt help but block out all of pounding hearts in that room. In needed to focus, i needed Edward. I searched the crowd to see him smiling so passionately at me. When we reached him, Charlie placed my hand on his barely able to stop the tears flowing. "Bella..." He smiled. And so the ceremony began. We each said "i do" and kissed for maybe a bit longer than necessary as people coughed and a rough nudge hit my spine. I spluttered out an apology and walked to greet my family and friends. Renée was first. Crying prefusely and mumbling incoherant words. I kissed her and moved on.

I recieved hugs and kisses from the Denali clan... all but Tanya who seemed rather annoyed that Edward chose me over her. I childishly poked my tongue out at her and kissed Edward. "Your a cruel one Isabella Marie Cullen" he smiled. I've never seen him happier and to be honest it was the happiest day of my old and new life. "It'll take some getting used to you know, being married to a god" i winked. He kissed me on the cheek and pulled me the rest of the way to the Quilete pack. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah and Billy. "No Jake?" i asked solomnly. "He couldnt control himself Bella, i'm sorry" Sam replied. I hugged each pack member apart from Leah, she was always bitter. Seth and Edward went off to talk, their new found friendship was somewhat refreshing. Billy slipped a note into my hand and winked at me. **Meet me at the treaty line. Jake**. I looked around and nodded to Billy before rushing, veil and all to the treaty line. "Jake?" i called out. "Bella..." he whispered solomnly. "Sorry i took you away from your party, but i needed to see you without him." "It's ok, i just wish you could be there. I hate what this has done to us. We used to be such close friends." my head dropped to the floor, venom threatening to fall from my eyes. "I'll still see you around right?" he asked quietly. "I dont know" i replied. He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "You should go." i nodded reluctantly and raced back to the house.

Edward looked at me and nodded, he knew where i was. He didnt question me the entire night. He had me forever, i was his as much as he was mine. We said goodbye to our families and set off on our mysterious honeymoon.


	15. Something Satisfactory

Disclaimer: I own nothing (:

**WARNING! WARNING! THE LEMONS ARE COMING!**

Chapter 15: Something Satisfactory

BPOV

"You went to see him didnt you" he whimpered. "I couldnt not Edward, He wasn't allowed at the wedding and i needed to see him, to say goodbye..." I grew silent as the tension in the plane had increased. "You will not have anything more to do with him Bella, i've been leniant so far... But you are my wife now, you have no reason to be near him." His eyes were black with anger. I tried to muster up the courage to fight back but it was pointless. I couldn't have them both in my world. The plane landed two hours later. We stepped out into the snowstorm and i sheepishly followed Edward as he led us to another car. I slid into the seat and fastened my seat belt whilst Edward climbed in next to me. After watching miles of trees and snow flicker past i felt a hand reach for me. I turned around and Edward looked deep into my eyes. He said nothing as he drew me closer. He kissed me softly and held me in his arms for the rest of the journey.

We arrived at what looked like a log cabin which seemed to have a warm glow emmitting from inside. "I love you Mrs Cullen." He smiled, swiftly picking me up in his arms. "I love you too Mr Cullen" i winked. He carried me over the threshold and straight to the bedroom. His eyes grew dark as he peered under my dress to see the white piece of lingerie. _Thank you Alice! _ "You dont know how long i've waited for you" he moaned. I crashed my lips against mine and moaned in return. He placed his hands at my side, running them lightly up the fabric of my dress, tearing it from my body. My breath deepened as he brushed my breasts and took his hands south. I growled at the loss of contact and his eyes grew the darkest i've ever seen. No more soft touching, no more careful removal of clothes. Scraps of fabric were flying in the lust filled air as we greedily sought to make each other naked. Moaning turned to growling and touching turned to thrusting. Edwards naked form pressed eagerly against mine, his tip teasing my already wet entrance. "Tell me what you want" he moaned. "I...want...you" i panted. "I said tell me what you want" he growled. _Damn that was so sexy when he did that._ "I want you inside of me... now!" And with one swift thrust Edward was inside me and broke my barrier instantly. I cringed with slight pain, but Edward didnt ease up. He thrusted and pounded moaning wildly. It didnt take me long to join in, the pain was gone, replaced with pleasure and desire. "H...harder...." i panted. Edward thrusted harder causing me to arch my back in pleasure. "Uhh...Bella...your so....fucking tight.." He moaned. An unfamiliar tension was building up in my stomach._ I was. .. going to ... orgasm?_ No sooner after i thought my question, a burst of pleasure shot through my body causing me to moan Edward's name. He continued thrusting till he released himself too. He fell to my side breathing heavily. No words could describe how perfect that was. He pulled me into his side and we laid there till the sun came up.

"Bella, dear, We will have to get up eventually" he smiled. "Yeah i know but, being with you... whilst your ... naked ... is just hard.... i dont want to get up" i smiled shyly looking away. He just laughed and kissed the top of my head. He got out of bed and looked out the window. _OH MY GOD ! he was just standing there... naked... in front of me._ My eyes bore into his naked form, committing to memory every indent and muscle that he was willingly presenting to me. "Bella..." He said lowly, turning around. My eyes couldn't help but notice the erection that had sprang up. "Its rude to stare.." he moaned. I winked and got up, revealing my body only to hear him growl and tackle me to the ground. I giggled and kissed him. "Isabella Marie Cullen, you are dangerous, you know that?" He smiled. "Round two?" i winked.

------------------------------------------------Elsewhere-----------------------------------------

AroPOV

"Master we have news about Isabella, we believe she is on her honeymoon in Alaska. Not to far from the Denali clan." Felix announced. I groaned, ever since i met her with Edward. She's all i can think about. Caius is not to pleased and Marcus is as passive as ever. "Is she still human?" Caius asked sharply. "No my lord, she is a vampire. She has a gift but it hasnt presented itself just yet." he replied. "Interesting....very interesting... dear Caius do you believe a visit is in order? I would so love to see how our Bella is coping with her new life" I asked trying to prevent my excitedness from being exposed. "You wish to take her as your wife Aro? Do you really think her worthy of being a Volturi queen?" Caius frowned. "I do my dear brother, She is more powerful than we know. Jane!" "Yes master?" "Get Heidi to arrange a visit to the Cullens in a weeks time, and would you like to come and meet your new sister my dear?" He asked. Jane scowled and nodded resentfully. Marcus smirked then resumed looking into the nothingness. "You know Aro, you shouldnt play with that girl... She cares for you more than you think" He choked. Caius stifled a laugh. "Marcus, she is but a child... and in no way attractive or skillful enough to be a Volturi queen. But if you wish her to be one, she may be yours dear brother" i smiled. Marcus frowned and Caius allowed his laughter to escape. Yes, Bella... she will be mine...

* * *

EPOV

She was beautiful in everything she did, my Bella, my wife. Even the way she growled sounded beautiful. After another round of lust-filled passion she turned her head to me looking confused. "Edward, does this... lust, you know, ever stop?" she asked shyly. "We will just have to control it, Rosalie and Emmett took a whole centuary to control it, Esme had to build them a seperate house, the noise was hurrendous" I chuckled. Bella smiled and kissed me before getting up. "Dont you be getting any ideas Mr Cullen, i need a shower. You may join, but no funny business" she winked. I dare say i was in the shower before she was. She laughed at my eagerness and turned the shower on. I washed her hair with her strawberry shampoo and she returned the favour. She then handed me her bodywash with a curious grin on her face. _Such a little minx_. "I know i am" she smiled. "What?! you heard that?... " i asked gobsmacked. "You said i was such a little minx." she said quietly looking confused. "No i thought that....Oh my god you can read minds!" I smiled twirling her round. She smiled and kissed me. "Lets hurry up and go see Eleazer, he should have some idea as to your exact gift." And with that we got dressed in record time and raced each other to the Denalis.


End file.
